Benutzer Diskussion:Cloak Of Life
Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Benutzer Blog:Rübenbrei/Der eine Satz.... bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 12:30, 15. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Danke Über meine Schlechtschreibung decken wir mal den Cloak of silence. Danke fürs unermüdliche hinterherputzen. Ich gelibe den Versuch der Besserung...--Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 14:16, 3. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Regeln Erstmal nochmal: Schön, dass Du dabei bist! Vor dem Anlegen neuer Artikel, schau doch bitte noch mal hier rein: Sprachlicher Ausdruck. Wenn Du mit den Infoboxen nicht klar kommst, kann ich die immer nachträglich reinbauen, aber den ganzen Artikeltext will ich eigentlich nicht umformulieren. Schau Dir doch auch bitte nochmal einige andere Personenartikel an, um einen Eindruck zu bekommen, welche Kategorien es bereits gibt, in sie man sie einsortieren kann. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 17:07, 13. Nov. 2018 (UTC) ::Ich danke Dir für die Hinweise. Ich bin wohl etwas unüberlegt und unvorbereitet vorgegangen und habe mich überschätzt. Nun werde ich zunächst einmal mehr Texte lesen, bevor ich mich an eigene mache. Auf dem Tablet ist dies sowieso nicht ganz einfach. Cloak Of Life (Diskussion) 11:47, 14. Nov. 2018 (UTC) : Aber auf dein Lektorat kann ich mich weiter verlassen, hoffe ich ?!? --Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 12:20, 14. Nov. 2018 (UTC) : : Ich denke, das ist nicht mehr sehr nötig. ;) Cloak Of Life (Diskussion) 16:06, 14. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Und trotzdem bitte viel Spaß und Motiviation weiterhin!!! Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 14:52, 14. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Danke. Cloak Of Life (Diskussion) 16:06, 14. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Super, dass Du Dich in die Unmenge an noch nicht belegten Darsteller-Artikeln einklinkst. Bitte hier nochmal nachschauen: Titel - dann spart man sich die Nacharbeit :-) Gruß und auf ein tolles neues Doctor Who-Jahr hier im Wiki! --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 06:11, 10. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Vielen Dank. Es gibt wohl noch Vieles, was ich lernen und für mich abspeichern muss. Ich bin immer froh, wenn ich mal etwas richtig mache. Danke für eure Geduld. Cloak Of Life (Diskussion) 21:44, 10. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Bilder Ich bleib gleich unter dieser Überschrift, weil es für den Umgang mit Bildern auch ein paar Regeln gibt. Ich dachte, Du schaust einfach, was ich so korrogiere und übernimmst das dann ... Bilder bitte grundsätzlich mit Namen versehen, unter denen man sie auch wieder findet. Darsteller-Portraits grundsätzlich in schwarz/weiß, um sie von den Bilder aus der Serie unterschieden zu können. Kategoriesierung wie vorgegeben. Vielen Dank und frohes Schaffen weiterhin ;-) Gruß --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 16:43, 30. Jan. 2019 (UTC) :Ich möchte Dich nicht demotivieren, sondern nur behilflich sein, denn ich finde Deine Mitarbeit gut und wichtig. Ja, Du schreibst im Artikel selbst den Namen unter das Bild, aber die Bilddatei hatte bei den letzten Malen immer nur eine ewig lange Kombination aus Buchstaben und Zahlen als Bezeichnung. Wenn Du das entsprechende Bild aus dem Netz holst, kannst Du es ja beim Abspeichern jeweils umbenennen. Wie man eine Datei oder einen Artikel katergoriesiert weißt Du? Wenn Du das Bild hochgeladen hast und dann nochmal aufrufst findest Du ganz unter in der Ansicht die Möglichkeit, eine Kategorie hinzuzufügen. Im Fall der Darstellerbilder ist es immer : "Doctor Who Schauspieler/in (Bilder)" - bei den anderen Serien entsprechend ... Ohne sinnvollen Namen und ohne Kategorie sind die Bilder im wiki einfach komplett verschwunden, sollte mal jemand aus Versehen oder mit Absicht ein Bild aus einem Artikel raus nehmen ... Wir haben vermutlich hunderte solcher verlorener Bilder hier, seien es Episoden- oder Personenbilder. Und was die Farbe betrifft: Am besten du suchst im Netzt gleich nach schwarz-weiß-Portraits, dann muss man sie nicht mehr etxra umwandeln ... Lass Dich bitte nicht entmutigen. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 06:46, 31. Jan. 2019 (UTC) All-consuming Fire Schick mir doch mal Deine Mail-Adresse ... Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 09:47, 24. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Wie kann ich hier eine private Nachricht verfassen? Cloak Of Life (Diskussion) 14:23, 24. Jun. 2019 (UTC)